


Акулье отродье

by Faimor, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Series: Гангстерская АУ [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан никогда не любил избалованных богатеньких юнцов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акулье отродье

– Так почему вдруг я? – хмуро поинтересовался Логан.  
– Ты в городе чужой, – пожал плечами Акула. Хотя Логану, наверно, уже пора было называть его просто «босс». Или хотя бы «мистер Леншерр». По крайней мере, в лицо. – У тебя нет связей ни с одной из местных семей, ты не участвовал в здешних разборках… За последние лет двадцать ты здесь даже проездом не бывал; если у тебя и были какие-то знакомые, они либо подохли, либо надолго сели в тюрьму.  
– Легкая добыча, да? – сунув руки в карманы, мрачно хмыкнул Логан. Чувствовать себя одним из хищников ему нравилось куда как больше, но спорить с очевидным не было смысла. Все так: ни связей, ни союзников, ни даже шапочных знакомых. Ну не свезло.  
– Это не главное. – Запугивать его своей пресловутой улыбкой, первой – и вовсе не главной – причиной своего прозвища, Акула не стал, но возле глаз у него все-таки прорисовались едва заметные лапки морщин: скотина все видел и откровенно забавлялся его досадой. – Важнее то, что ты… безопасен. Те парни из Лос-Анджелеса, на которых ты работал последние несколько лет, сейчас слишком сильно хотят твою голову, а завести новые связи здесь ты не успел и без достаточно влиятельного поручителя уже не сможешь. – Он помедлил, чуть приподнял уголки губ, обозначая усмешку, и почти дружелюбно добавил: – И теперь, после нашей с тобой встречи, поручительства будут ждать от меня.  
Логан промолчал. Для того, чтобы обматерить босса в лицо и уйти живым, нужно было быть как минимум его советником… или женой. Никак не приблудным бойцом без покровителя.  
– Я не тупой… – проговорил он через полминуты и, сделав над собой усилие, добавил: – …босс. Для чего именно я тебе понадобился?  
Акула удовлетворенно кивнул и, развернувшись, двинулся обратно к дому. Логан, как и предполагалось, ускорил шаг, чтобы не отставать от него – не в его положении проверять, насколько снисходительно Леншерр относился к отступлениям от подобных мелких формальностей – и наконец услышал:  
– Моему сыну нужен телохранитель.

Логан сразу понял, что он с этим «золотым мальчиком» ой как намучается. На сынков состоятельных родителей – откуда бы ни взялось у них это самое состояние – он уже насмотрелся вдоволь, так что ничего хорошего от этой затеи не ждал, и знакомство с подопечным только подтвердило его подозрения.  
При папаше Пьетро Леншерр, лохматый оболтус в невразумительных рокерских тряпках, держался скромно и безупречно почтительно, как юноши лучших итальянских семей. Логан, однако, не обманывался: глаза у него при этом были насмешливые, наглые и злые, а «гостеприимная» улыбка открывала слишком много зубов. По всему выходило, что этот тихий омут чертями был забит под завязку, и ему, Логану, предстояло свести знакомство с каждым. Причем в ближайшее же время.  
Но вслух Пьетро, конечно же, сказал только «Да, отец» и «Надеюсь, мы с Логаном быстро найдем общий язык». И прозвучало это как объявление войны.  
Хотя поначалу пацан вел себя как обычный богатенький бездельник. Таскался по дому без цели и смысла, мурлыча что-то невразумительное в такт доносившейся из его наушников музыке, потом вдруг решил снизойти до общения с подчиненными и принялся цепляться к Логану с глупыми вопросами. На ответы ему, похоже, было насрать, он ни разу не дослушал до конца и после десятка реплик потерял к затее всякий интерес. Вскоре после этого они каким-то кружным путем добрались до кухни; Пьетро с энтузиазмом облапал за задницу работавшую там мексиканку с татуированными плечами, смиренно получил ритуальную пощечину и расстроился так искренне и по-детски, что девушка тут же раскаялась, выставила перед ним несколько тарелочек с какими-то лакомствами – и через пару минут они уже мило перешучивались, страшно довольные всем этим представлением. Начальник акульей охраны, зашедший к кухарке пропустить чашечку чая, с полминуты хмурился на маячившего в углу Логана, а затем велел не позорить его и не таскаться за подопечным, как хвост, хотя бы на территории забитого бойцами семьи особняка. Избавленный от мальчишечьих выкрутасов Логан, возможно, даже вздохнул бы с облегчением, если бы не понимал так ясно, что как раз сейчас его и начнут всерьез проверять на излом.  
К вечеру дом затих. Акула уехал куда-то по делам, забрав с собой половину его обитателей; его советник с полчаса ругался непонятными словами, рассказывая ворчащему боссу, от кого тот произошел и каким именно образом, а затем махнул рукой и поехал с ним. Едва машины семьи скрылись за воротами, Пьетро выкрутил громкость своей аудиосистемы на полную, и ещё полтора часа весь особняк, независимо от своего желания, слушал «Пинк Флойд». Однако ровно в полночь мальчишка дисциплинированно вырубил музыку, а ещё через пять минут – свет в своей спальне. Отсиживавшийся в подвальном тире Логан поднялся на второй этаж, осторожно, чтобы (ну а вдруг?) не разбудить ненароком подопечного, приоткрыл его дверь – и неслышно хмыкнул.  
На прикроватной тумбочке горел ночник, рассыпавший по потолку звездную карту северного неба, на кровати темнела человеческая фигура, укутанная в одеяло с головой… а пацан деловито вылезал в окно.  
Логан был уверен, что не издал ни звука, однако Пьетро вдруг замер на середине движения, коротко глянул на дверь и с усталым вздохом уселся на подоконник верхом, уцепившись носком ботинка за ребристую трубу обогревателя. Уже не скрываясь, Логан шагнул внутрь: похоже, нужно было все-таки объяснить оболтусу, как ему полагалось себя вести – однако тот торопливо вскинул руку и, не дав ему и слова сказать, решительно заявил:  
– Вот что, чувак, давай одну штуку проясним сразу: телохранитель мне не нужен.  
Логан невольно фыркнул: до того это было предсказуемо. Ну разумеется, мальчишка думал, что неуязвим и способен справиться с любой угрозой без посторонней помощи. И вообще, он был уже страшно взрослый и не нуждался во всяких там небритых занудных няньках, которые непременно станут запрещать все подряд. Пьетро, смотревший на него так внимательно, будто надеялся прочитать мысли, обреченно покачал головой и, упершись ладонью в колено, принялся увещевать:  
– Ну правда же, чувак, я вполне способен постоять за себя. Папанька меня с самого младенчества так третировал, что тебе и в страшном сне не приснится, я теперь как бы не лучше него стреляю. – Логан скептически ухмыльнулся, и пацан, пожав плечами, на удивление легко признал: – Ну окей, не лучше, это я перегнул. У папаньки реально талант, хоть прямо сейчас его в комиксы каким-нибудь суперзлодеем типа Магнуса Великого… – Он вдруг сбился и, глянув на собеседника с каким-то детским недоумением, воскликнул: – Блин, чувак, не смотри на меня такими глазами, будто даже не знаешь, кто это вообще!.. Но в целом, если не считать папаньку, то я действительно лучший стрелок в семье. Да и насчет всякого другого тоже не полный неуч, у него ж не поотлыниваешь. Ну ты сам уже понял, наверно. – Он поколебался с пару секунд и, не удержавшись, все-таки похвастался: – Я даже знаю, как можно человека голыми руками убить!  
– Ага, конечно, – саркастично согласился Логан и двинулся вперед, собираясь просто втащить его обратно за шкирку и запереть окно. Может быть, даже на замок. – Пацан, бросай дурить и не усложняй мне работу…  
– Не-не-не! – Пьетро укоризненно цокнул языком, и Логан замер на полушаге, внезапно обнаружив направленный на него пистолет. И не абы какой, а уже снятую с предохранителя Беретту-Биллениум с накрученным на дуло глушителем. Пацан ухмыльнулся, явно довольный его замешательством – Логан даже не заметил, откуда тот достал оружие, а ведь такую хреновину под тонкой рокерской футболкой не очень-то спрячешь – и вольготно устроился на подоконнике, опершись лопатками о край оконной рамы. – Ни шагу больше, чувак.  
Держать пистолет вот так, в вытянутой руке, было нелегко даже опытному стрелку, но смотревший Логану точно в сердце ствол не дрожал и не сдвигался ни на волос, будто рукоять Беретты лежала на столе, а не в ладони едва справившего совершеннолетие пацана. Логан медленно поставил поднятую было ногу на пол, выждал немного… Однако расслабляться и опускать оружие Пьетро явно не собирался. Взгляд у него, вопреки совершенно мальчишеской усмешке, был настороженный и расчетливый, и Логан всей своей шкурой чуял, что патроны у него в магазине были боевые.  
– А глушитель-то тебе зачем? – задумчиво поинтересовался он. Если бы у сынка бандитского главаря не нашлось хотя бы одного ствола, он бы первый в это не поверил, а вот глушитель в образ избалованного гангстерского ребенка уже как-то не укладывался.  
– Я что, по-твоему, совсем идиот – без глушителя в этом доме стрелять? – вскинулся Пьетро, глянув на Логана так, словно тот нанес ему смертельное оскорбление. – Шум будет, сбегутся всякие, суматоху устроят... Оно мне надо? – закончил он тоном почти светским, как будто вести разговор, направив на собеседника заряженный пистолет, было самой нормальной и обыденной вещью на свете.  
Логан неохотно кивнул, соглашаясь, и Пьетро, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, снисходительно продолжил:  
– Короче говоря, телохранитель мне не нужен. Но… – Он подмигнул, улыбнулся Логану так, что тому заранее стало слегка нехорошо, и вдруг опустил ствол: – …мне не помешал бы сообщник. Так как, ты со мной, или мне прострелить тебе колено и оставить тут?  
Логан устало вздохнул. Ласково жмурившийся Акулёнок целился ему в левую коленную чашечку и терпеливо ждал ответа.  
– С тобой, – наконец буркнул Логан. В конце концов, ему платили очень приличные деньги вовсе не за то, чтобы он валялся с простреленной ногой, пока его подопечный шляется черт-те где.  
– Ну и отлично! – искренне обрадовался Пьетро. Одним слитным движением поставил Беретту на предохранитель и сунул под ремень джинсов на спине, а потом вылез за окно и, держась за раму, нетерпеливо махнул Логану свободной рукой: – Тогда пошли! И не начинай мне сейчас нудить про подготовку и планирование, сегодня мы ничего ещё делать не будем, сегодня только разведка.  
Кажется, это должно было его успокоить. Логан саркастично хмыкнул и без лишней спешки подошел к окну – и чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда стоявший уже на карнизе Акулёнок вдруг наклонился и, вцепившись в его загривок, размашисто лизнул в ухо. И нежным интимным тоном, не оставлявшим ни тени сомнения в том, что это была ничерта не шутка, сообщил:  
– Настучишь на меня папаньке – будешь потом свои яйца в табакерке носить, понял?


End file.
